Lords of the Sea
by Hunter of Shadows
Summary: Beka is the sister of a powerful pirate, but even he warned her about Arthur Kirkland. But her life changes one day when he takes her captive. Her future is clouded with adventure, romance, and a past that returns to haunt her. Pirate England X OC possibly, you won't know till the end. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated M just in case.
1. Bloody Pirates

**Hello loves! This idea came to me when I was hanging out with my best friends and sisters, Reciax and KingdomKat. WARNING! Arthur is going to be very pirate-y and some things might disturb you. For example he cusses a lot, is arrogant, finds it fun to intimidate women, and is all over AWESOME!. . .in a weird way. The countries are going to be just regular people in this though so if you don't know their names you can look them up. I hope you guys enjoy it and laugh a lot. Please Review!**

**I don't own Hetalia, or Hetalia characters. I only claim rights to my OC Beka, and the plot.**

~Pirate's~

"You'll be safe while I'm gone, right mon cher?" My brother Francis asked worriedly. He was a pirate and would set sail soon. He asked this question every time he was about to leave. I don't know why he worried about me so much. He taught me how to fight, survive, and most importantly how to use being a girl to my advantage. I had knee length golden red wavy hair that was braided to the side as I always had it. My skin was tan from living at the beach, and my eyes were a deep brown. I was currently wearing a blue button down shirt, leather black pants, and black boots with a heel. On my waist was a purple sash that held my double katanas that I carried everywhere. They were mostly plain, the handle was black with a ruby on the end of each, the scabbards were black with three gems on each side. I had a pirate hat with a blue feather on my head.

"Of course Francis. I'm always here when you come home brother. I can take care of myself."

"I can leave a couple of my men here if you like." He said after a minute.

"I will be fine, plus they might end up raping me. They are pirates after all." I said and he snorted.

"I'm a pirate and I never rape women!" he said indignantly.

"That's because all the women throw themselves at you." I laughed lightly as he smiled. It was true, he was very handsome. His blond hair hung past his chin, it was messy but in a stylish way. His eyes were bright blue, and according to an old friend, from before I lived on this island, they sparkled like the stars. He has stubble on his chin that gave him a rugged look.

"What can I say? It's not my fault I look gorgeous!" he smirked lightly then hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Be safe dear sister. There have been rumors that Arthur has been sailing near my border more then he should." Arthur was a dangerous pirate and was one of the Lords of the Seas. They were the most powerful of the pirates; they were usually ruthless, greedy, and protective of their territory. My brother was one of them but was kinder, a fact he blames on me. Arthur was apparently a stereotypical Lord of the Sea but worse.

I hugged him back and whispered, "Watch your back, other rival pirates will be looking for the chance to kill you. You are in more danger then me." He nodded then boarded his ship the_ Rose of Summer._ I waved as he sailed off. "Je t'aime brother!" I shouted at his disappearing form.

~Six months later~

A large ship was approaching the island I lived on. It wasn't the _Rose of Summer_, but my brother would trade ships sometimes or take them. I wasn't worried, only my brother knew about this island, that's why I was here. It was deep in his territory so no pirates were stupid enough to come near here. I was running low on supplies so I hoped my brother was bringing more. I ran into the mansion and changed into a white shirt, leather pants, a purple skirt over the pants, and a belt adorn with gold and jewels. Francis gave it to me three years ago. I hung my katanas from it and grabbed my hat with a purple feather and purple gems. I ran as fast as I could to the beach and waited for my brother excitedly.

The ship docked and a strange man with a smirk jumped out. He wore a Captain's uniform. A white shirt that was unbuttoned to reveal muscular abs, over the shirt was a heavy red jacket with blue cuffs, and golden buttons. His shoulders had golden threaded pads. He wore black leather pants with a sword attached to it. The sword I noticed was beautiful, the handle gold and adorn with gems. He wore a black pirate hat with a large white feather in it. His eyes were an emerald green, above them his eyebrows were very bushy. His hair was in disarray, but it suited him. He was very handsome. He was staring at me, his eyes slowly traveling up and down my body. "I knew that frog was hiding something from the rest of us. It was a beautiful girl. Are you his wife? He cheats on you a lot by the way." His voice was British and came out like silk. This man was dangerous, the voice tells you everything.

I drew my swords, "I am not his wife. Who are you?" I said coldly.

He smirked carefully, "I'm sorry love I forgot to introduce myself." He took off his hat and bowed, "I am the infamous pirate, Arthur Kirkland. Nice to meet you. . . ?"

"Beka, what do you want?"

"Well now that I see you I must say. I want you dear." His eyes lit up in joy and he moved to me. I lifted a katana and pointed it at him. "Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"You are not a guest you are an intruder." He drew his sword with a sigh.

"Why must you be so difficult?" he lunged and aimed at my head, I quickly ducked and slashed my left katana at his legs. He easily jumped away and swiped at my stomach, I went to block it but at the last second he changed his movement so the sword swept up and stopped at my chin. "Now then love, drop your swords and give up. You can't beat me."

I growled softly then dropped to the ground and swept his legs from under him. He landed on his side but stabbed up at my ribs. I blocked with my right katana and slashed at his face with my left. He rolled out of the way and stood up. "Not bad for a girl." He said. "But your form is seriously lacking love." I tilted my head, about to make a witty remark when he jumped. I moved my left katana to stop him but he hit my wrist with the handle of his sword, I cried out in pain and dropped the katana. He quickly grabbed my right hand and twisted so that I was facing away from him, my arm pinned to my back. I couldn't hold the right katana any longer and it dropped also. "I like feisty women," he whispered in my ear then bit it lightly. "You will be interesting."

I blushed madly then brought my head back slamming into his nose. He laughed but didn't let go. "You don't want to take me. My brother will kill you, and I will be there watching you bleed out, laughing all the while at your stupidity."

"You mean your Frenchie's sister?" he laughed loudly. "Oh this will be good. Breaking that bloody wankers sister." I moved to stomp on his foot with my heel but he quickly side stepped and spun me around and hugged me to his chest. "Don't worry love, my men won't lay a finger on you." He whistled and five burly men jumped to the shore. "Grab this beauty some of her clothes, and anything else of worth in the house. It looks like the Frog keeps her spoiled."

"That's were your wrong bastard," I talked into his shirt. "My brother only gives me things that I need. Granted they are very nice and expensive, but the extra stuff he hides. I'm not spoiled." I smiled. Francis only gave me a few things that weren't clothing pieces. It wasn't that he was greedy, I just didn't want any of it. Very few things caught my attention and meant things to me, I wasn't like other women that wanted a bunch of things. Arthur's smile faltered for a moment but then went back to a smirk.

"Well at least I have you for a prize. And what a prize you are." I yelled in frustration and kneed him hard between the legs. He yelped and fell to a knee, while I grabbed a katana and ran to the house. The door was broken in and I stepped around the splintered wood. They were going to capture me, that I knew, but I had to make sure Francis knew that too. I ran up the stairs and to the left then ran down the hallway to the last room. It was my room and Francis and I had a place he told me to put notes in if I ever felt in danger. I locked the door and ran to my desk. The room was large, containing a king size bed made from redwood and had drapes coming from it, a closet with many clothes, three wooded chests filled with random things, and two wooden desks with matching chairs.

I picked a sheet of paper and a quill and wrote quickly, "_**Dearest brother, Arthur Kirkland came to the island. I fought him off and ran here to write this to you. I know I am going to be taken by him but I'm not afraid. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine brother. They will be here soon. They won't take anything other then clothes and food. I will hide your gifts on the other place we have. Je T'aime Brother."**_

I rolled up the paper and pushed a button on the bottom of the desk, a little drawer beside my bed opened and I stuffed it in. I went to the bed and pulled one of the drapes three times and the ceiling above it fell down with ropes attached to it. I put the chest that held my valuable presents on the piece of ceiling that had fallen. I heard footsteps approaching the door and grabbed a rope and yanked until the piece went back into place along with the chest. Just as I finished someone pounded on the door. I held up the katana I had grabbed and got in a battle stance, I wasn't going to make this easy on them. The door fell inward and I jumped running the katana through the shoulder of the first pirate. He fell screaming to the ground, I yanked the katana out then spun to the right to avoid someone's sword. I heard the solid _thunk _ as that sword embedded into the door frame. I leapt past the men and swung at another as I dove into the hallway.

I ran past all the rooms and turned to the stairs and outside. As I ran someone tripped me and I fell to the ground. I felt a knee press into my back and my hands were pulled behind me and tied. "That was a dirty move, I love the way you fight." I could hear the arrogance in the British voice. That meant it was Arthur. The other men rushed out and stopped when they saw their Captain. "How hard is it to catch one whore! You idiots!"

"She locked herself in a room, and she stabbed Tim, and cut Josh!" I turned my head to see the two I hurt staggered out holding their wounds. "See?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And I'll have your tongue if you talk to me like that again. Understood?" The man nodded, his eyes full of fear. "Good now just go get her some clothes." The uninjured men ran into the house again. Arthur picked me up and threw me over his shoulder smiling. "Now love, what am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go?" I said with a seductive voice.

He laughed. "No can do beauty. You are definitely coming with me." And with that said he walked to his ship. From what I could see it was very fancy perhaps twenty to thirty feet long. It looked to be made of redwood, the top half painted black with gold designs. There were three levels of cannons, with seven cannons on each level. Three big white sails hung down with ropes everywhere. Lanterns were hung every ten feet or so along the rails, as well as two on each mast. He carried me up the ramp and up some steps and into the Captain's cabin.


	2. Bastard

**Ello loves! I had an evil plan for this chapter, but luck for you KingdomKat and Reciax stopped me XD I'm thinking about making it an Arthur X Beka story, but I'm not sure. PM or review what you think. But now on to the story! Hope you enjoy! If so please review, it means a lot to me. **

~Captain's Cabin~

"Put me down you bastard!" I yelled and kicked at his stomach. Arthur just chuckled and threw me on to a plush couch.

I looked around the room; it was all fancy and expensive, most everything was made of cedar wood. There was a messy desk in the middle with maps and papers covering the top. The desk has intricate designs on it; there were pictures of dolphins, mermaids, monsters, treasure, and swords carved into the wood. It was beautiful. Behind it was a red door that I assumed led to a bedroom because I saw no bed. To the left of the desk was a chest with black iron binding it shut, and there were bookshelves lining two the walls. The couch I was sitting on was in the corner, it had a red pattern lined with gold. The room was lit by four black iron lanterns in the corners of the room. They swirled out with flower shapes molded into them. Red drapes were pulled back but could cover the doors and shelves. I looked up to see chains attached to the ceiling and gulped.

Arthur followed my gaze and smirked. I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my hands behind me as Arthur moved to grab them. I had a bad memory of them, from when I was younger. I started shaking and my eyes widened. He wouldn't chain me would he? He looked like he was going to. Oh please don't. Arthur stopped smirking and knelt by me. "Beka, what now?" I heard him say but fear had taken over me and I went to my own world, into a memory.

~Flashback to four years ago~

I was chained to a pole, my hands behind me and my feet bound. The chains dug painfully in to my skin. It was dark and I couldn't see anything but the outline of a tall man. "What's wrong girl?" asked a thick Russian accent. I shivered, that voice would forever haunt my dreams. The man knelt and caressed my cheek. "Don't worry, your stupid brother will come, and then I will have his head, his territory and his sister." I whimpered at the thought of what could happen.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked trying to mask my fear but failing horribly.

The Russian smiled, "One day I will rule the whole sea, I will be the only Lord. And you will be mine, da?"

"Never." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He growled and yanked on the chain causing me to yelp as the chain rubbed against my already bleeding skin, and my head banged against the pole. I felt blood ooze out of my skull and made my currently elbow length hair sticky.

"You will be mine one day Beka. I will rule the seas and you will be with me. There is nothing anyone can do about it." He said his eyes directly in front of me, they were a dark purple. He reached behind me and grabbed my bloody hair, yanking me forward and biting my lip. Tears welled in my eyes as he kissed me roughly. His hand traveled slowly to my thigh where it rested. I yanked on the chains tearing more skin off and making the blood flow more freely. But no matter what I did he wouldn't leave me alone, wouldn't let go of me, wouldn't stop.

~Present time in Cabin~

Someone's arms were around me I was shaking, was I in another memory? I don't remember this one, I whimpered. "Shhhhh love. It's okay. It's okay." He said in a slightly annoyed voice, and rocked back and forth slightly trying to calm me down. I relaxed slightly and buried my face into his shirt and cried. He awkwardly patted my back unsure of what he should do.

"I don't want to be chained again. I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" I sobbed into his chest. "They hurt so much." I rubbed my wrists as if they were bleeding.

Arthur stiffened and stopped rocking. "I won't, I promise love. I wasn't going to. It's okay." After a couple minutes I calmed down and looked up at Arthur. His face was serious and I'm guessing mine was red and blotchy. "Did that Frog bastard do something to you?" I shook my head.

~Arthur's POV~

What was going on? One minute I was smirking at the beautiful woman beside me. The next I was holding her in my arms as she cried. It's not like I wanted to, she just kind of latched on to me. She suddenly went limp and started whimpering. What happened? A couple minutes later she opened her eyes and buried her head in my chest. This hasn't happened to me before. Sure women cried about me taking them, but never on me. They always tried getting as far away as possible. What the hell. I patted her back hesitantly and heard her say "I don't want to be chained again. I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" she sobbed more, the tears wetting my shirt. "They hurt so much." I felt her rub her wrists.

I stiffened, so that's what this was about, she saw the chains I used for dangerous men and assumed I was going to chain her. I only used silk on the women in bed, not chains. "I won't, I promise love. I wasn't going to. It's okay." Once she calmed down I asked her "Did that Frog bastard do something to you?" I saw her shake her head no. One of my men knocked on the door and I moved Beka off of me and opened my door.

"We have everything; we are ready to set sail, sir." He stated hesitantly putting a chest of the girl's things in the room. He had spotted the girl, red-faced and blotchy on my couch. I cleared my throat and he looked back to me quickly. "Where do we set sail to sir?"

"Sail to the Spanish islands."

"Aye sir!" he saluted me then ran off, leaving me with the girl.

I turned back to her, "Go wash up, you look like crap."

~Beka's POV~

How rude! The jerk! He didn't even care to ask if I was alright now! I splashed water on my face in Arthur's bathroom. He room was beautiful. The bed like the desk had the same designs on it, the sheets were red with golden threaded patterns. A canopy hung over the bed by the posts. At the foot of the bed was another chest, to the left a vanity table with a mirror and gold laid out over it. To the right of the bed was a wardrobe and the door to the bathroom. Arthur no doubt liked his riches.

Speak of the devil, he poked his head in. "Might want to change while you're at it."

"Why should I?" I said my voice full of contempt.

"It's getting dark and we have set sail, I would think you would want some sleep. After all you did fight me, I know how tiring that can be for other people."

"You are an ass." I stalked out of the bathroom and saw my chest to the side. I opened it to find many clothes stored in it, along with a few pieces of jewelry. I sorted through the clothes and took out a light blue nightgown made of silk, it had straps at the top and flowers along one side, something my brother got from a Japanese Lord. I turned to find Arthur in the bed staring at me with a smirk. I blushed lightly. "Can you leave or look away so I can change?"

"No, you can change right there."

"Hell no you pervert!" I instead walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I walked back out in the gown. I put the clothes in a neat pile by my trunk. "Where am I sleeping?"

"In the bed." He stated obnoxiously, and I saw his ever present smirk return. "Don't worry love, I won't rape you tonight. Pirate's honor." He made an "x" over his heart and smiled.

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms stubbornly. "You are worse then Francis" I huffed.

He sighed then walked to me and threw me on the bed. I yelped in surprise and blushed trying to get off. He took off his coat, shirt, belt and shoes quickly before he crawled in to the bed. I was almost out until he hugged my waist and stopped me from moving away. I went to smack him but he caught my hand easily and closed his eyes. "Go to sleep idiot." I was tense but I knew I would need sleep so I closed my eyes also. The memory from earlier continued to flash in the back of my head. It took me forever but I finally managed to fall in to a fitful sleep.

~Arthur's POV~

Beka was twitching in her sleep, it was bloody annoying. Why couldn't she just stay still? The other women he took with him had never acted like her, they were never this difficult. She started to whimper and thrash in her sleep. Oh great, now how am I suppose to sleep? I got up carefully and moved to the other room and lay down on the couch. Much better, now I could sleep in peace.

I didn't sleep though, I kept thinking about her. Why had she been so scared of the chains? What happened to traumatize her that badly? I didn't like seeing her that way. I might be a pirate but even I wouldn't hurt a girl that bad. I crossed my arms behind my head and looked at my ceiling. Why should I care? She was just another woman he would keep for awhile before breaking her heart and leaving her on some island. Well maybe this girls heart would stay together, she didn't show any hint of liking him. The others cried but were still attracted to him. He hadn't even seen her staring at him like all the other girls. "She sure is different." I whispered to no one in particular.


	3. Cowlick

**Hello my readers. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post a new chapter. I had tons of Biomed homework, and school just started! Another reason is because I haven't gotten any reviews so I'm not as motivated! So please PLEASE review my story! It helps me a lot. But on to our beloved England, and his captive Beka! Tell me if you like the pairing of those two because if no one tells me they want that coupling I'm not going to have them fall in love. But on to the story, guess who shows up next! I'll give you a hint, look at the title of this chapter. XD  
**

~Next day in the cabin~

I awoke to the noise of yelling and fighting coming from outside. Startled I pulled the covers up around me and looked around wildly. What was going on? Someone barged into the room and brandished his sword. I jumped and pulled the sheets tighter around me. "Cap'n says get your arse out of bed and get dressed to met him on deck." He said lowly, an evil glint in his eyes as he looked at me in my loose top.

"O-ok. Was the sword necessary, it scared the shit out of me." I asked hesitantly.

"I saw what you did to those two boys, I ain't stupid. Your girly looks don't fool me missy." With that he left the room leaving me alone to change. I grabbed a pair of black pants, leather boots, and a red shirt then threw them on and grabbed my hat with a red feather. I looked in the mirror at the vanity table, my hair was messy and knotted. I went back to the chest and grabbed a brush. I brushed my long hair for a while and let it hang down. I really should cut it soon it was at my knees and might cause trouble on a ship with all those ropes. I rummaged around the room until I found a pair of ornate scissors and sat back down at the vanity table looking at my reflection. The face I saw there looked quite serious, I knew I would have to adopt a new face to get out of here and back home. My hair looked better after I brushed it, but was still too long, it would only get in my way on this ship.

As I looked at my reflection a planned formed in my head. What was the most important lesson Francis taught me? What did he stress me to use in a situation like this? I smirked at myself, be a girl, flaunt yourself, make them fall head over heels when I walk by. I cut my hair to the bottom of my back and gave it layers and watched as it fell into light curls. With all that weight gone my hair naturally fell with wisps and curls, giving me a sexy look. I ran back to my chest a selected tight leather pants with a short red skirt with a golden beaded belt and black heeled boots that came to my knees. I dug deeper in to the chest a found a silk light green shirt with beads embroidered into it, I unbuttoned the first three buttons to reveal a little cleavage. The green really brought out my hair color and exaggerated my curves. I pulled out a jewelry box and put on golden earrings with green gems and a plain gold necklace. I checked the mirror again and smirked, perfect.

A loud bang came from the door and a man barged in but froze when he saw me, his mouth agape. "C-cap'n wants, on deck."

I smiled sweetly at him, "Could you clean up the hair for me." He nodded quickly and moved deeper in the room. As I passed by him I trailed my fingers on his arm. "Thanks."

I walked on to the deck and looked around. The noise I heard when I woke up was the men practice fighting on deck. I looked around and flipped my now light hair and waved at a sailor that saw me. I spotted Arthur on the railing of the ship watching a fight. I looked at the two men circling each other in the center of the people. They were both blonds and looked to be brothers, one had hair covering his ears with bangs pushed to the side and a random curl coming from the top of his head. His eyes were a blue-violet mix. He was very timid in his movements but a good fighter. The other had shorter hair with a cowlick on his right side. His eyes were also blue, but he was very outgoing in his attacks, a smile light up his face. I watched as they fought and eventually won, his sword pointed at the other person.

"Hahaha! I win! The hero always does!" he said confidently. "Anyone else wanna feel my wrath." He smiled brightly.

"I will." I said loudly drawing everyone's gaze to me. Many of them froze and stared at me. I smirked over at Arthur and noticed his mouth was slightly agape and eyes wide. He quickly regained his composure and placed a look of arrogance on his face. I felt many gazes rake up and down my body. "Well? Are you just going to stare at me or actually do something?" many people looked away or whispered to someone next to them.

"Dude, no way. I don't fight girls, it's not right. It's not heroic to beat girls." The man replied to me.

"What's your name, cowlick boy?" I sighed and leaned on one foot, jutting a hip out and tossed my hair.

"His name is Alfred, and he's my half brother. It would be unwise to challenge him. Even if he does sound a little stupid." Arthur rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Dude not cool! I don't sound stupid." Alfred piped up.

"Well Alfred, I can see why you wouldn't want to fight me. You would want your winning record tarnished by a girl." Many of the men's eyes widened at my taunt.

"I could totally beat you! I'm like one of the best here."

"Then why are you cowering from my challenge. If you're so good then why won't you fight little old me?"

"Because my bro would kill me if I hurt a prize like you." He laughed.

I smiled sweetly. "I'm sure a tough guy like you has enough knowledge to know when to stop swinging his sword."

"Okay fine dude. But don't blame me if you get hurt." I smiled and quickly pulled my hair back. "Pick your poison." He said with a smile.

"Double katanas for me and you can pick your own weapon. That way you can't blame your loss on inexperience with a weapon." He selected a simple one handed sword. Arthur came up and handed me my katanas, as he handed them to me he grabbed my hair and rubbed it between his fingers. A smirk appeared on his face and his eyes gazed down my body. I smirked back and raised an eyebrow at him. He went back to his seat and watched me. I heard several bets being placed as I moved into the circle and faced Alfred.

I held my weapons straight out one slightly behind the other, my legs sliding into a battle stance. I switched my gaze from Alfred's face to his torso, I had learned long ago that all movement came from the torso. So if you watch the torso you can tell what side is striking and how. "This is a free for all match, anything goes. The match will end when some one yields or when one opponent can not move without being killed. I will call the match over in the latter case." Arthur said in a loud voice. "The whole deck is up for grabs, I would suggest my men move if you see them heading you way. Begin whenever you are ready."

Alfred circled me and I turned, my blades always following his movement, a slight twist in his upper body alerted me to his lunge, I quickly jumped to the side and kicked his back and he stumbled away. He turned to face me quickly as I swiped at his head. He ducked then lunged at my arm. Just like in the last fight he was very outgoing and quick in his movements. I brought my right katana up to block and our swords slide across each other. Our eyes locked as we both tried to push each other off. He was stronger so he gained a few steps. I moved my left katana to hit his head with the handle but he grabbed my wrist and I was slowly pushed backwards. I heard men cheer Alfred on and as I came to a wall I smirked at him. His smile faltered as well as his grip. It wasn't a lot but I used my opening, I jerked my knee up and hit him once in the stomach then kicked his knee so his leg gave out.

I spun behind him and put my sword to his neck. "Give up Al?" I asked smugly. His leg came out and caught me in the chin. I was stumbling back in surprise and pain when I felt something connect with my right hand. I dropped my katana and heard it clatter to the ground. I looked to see Alfred kick it away and advance towards me. I switched my remaining katana to my right hand and pointed it at him smoothly. My feet slid into an open stance, and my right hand was extended.

Alfred smiled at me then dropped and swept my feet from under me. I landed heavily on my side and the force knocked my remaining katana away. Al stood over me and pointed the tip of his sword at my throat. "Hero wins again. Sorry babe."

"You sure about that cowlick boy?" his face scrunched into confusion as he looked into my eyes. "Look below you." My foot was held firmly in place just below his weak point. His face paled slightly and he gulped.

"Dude you wouldn't! That's not right, you can't go for –" his sentence was cut off as I shoved my foot up between his legs. He let out a very un-heroic squeal and fell to the ground. I kicked his sword away and grabbed both of mine while he was curled in a ball on the ground. I put on the front of his neck and the other on the back of his neck. If he moved anyway he would be killed.

Laughter howled from the men and I couldn't help but smile and turn to look at Arthur as he chuckled at his half brother. "I believe we have a winner, and for once it ain't my little brother." His eyes found mine and I gave him a smile, his emerald green eyes searching mine. "But now that the fun is over. **Get back to work ya lazy dogs!"** he yelled. I released Alfred and helped him up, watching as he limped below deck. Two men came up to me and grabbed my katanas before leaving. I looked around the deck for Arthur but he was no where to be found.

I jumped as someone came behind me, "You look quite beautiful my dear." The familiar British voice whispered in my ear before he kissed my neck lightly. Slight shivers ran down my body as his lips brushed my skin. I planted a sexy smile on my face and turned to face him. He smirked and casually looked down my body before resting his eyes on mine. "Did you do all this for me? Or to make all my men crazy? Or perhaps a plan to cause a mutiny with you as the head?"

"What do you think?" I asked while tilting my head to expose my neck. As expected his eyes lit up and I could only guess at what he was thinking.

Before I could play my next move the shy pirate I saw fighting Al came up. "Oh um Arthur? I was told to uh tell you, they spotted Antonio's ship. It's about 5 kilometers in front of us and heading out way."

"Thank you Matthew." Arthur moved away and I cursed silently under my breath, my moment was gone. "Hmmm Antonio? Isn't he your brother's friend?"

"Yes, he is."

"Good. **READY THE CANNONS! ALL MEN ON DECK PREPARE THE MUSKETS!" **My face turned to horror at the thought of my friend and first love coming to harm. We might not be together anymore but we were still close. I ran to the railing and looked out to sea. Sure enough Antonio's favorite ship _Spanish pearl _was heading our way. "Someone get Beka to my cabin. And remember to lock the blasted door." Arthur yelled. Soon after two men grabbed my arms and yanked me into the cabin. I kicked and pounded but the door wouldn't give. I heard the blast of multiple cannons and sunk to the floor. Either way, if we won or they did, the results wouldn't be good for me.


	4. Emerald eyes

**So you know that little box at the bottom of the story? You should totally type what you think about my story in it then post it. I mean its not that hard, are you too scared too? Well I dare you to post a review, I triple dog dare ya! Oh and only American's have reviewed so far. Come on Europeans! Where's your awesomeness? I know you guys are awesome! Show your Prussia-ness and review! XD **

**So thanks to BloodiLoveli's threat to me (love you too ya wanker!) I might not kill Spain but you won't know until later! **

~Still in Cabin~

"LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" I screamed at the door.

"Or what love?" said the stupid Brit holding me captive.

"OR I WILL SHOVE THAT STUPID HAT RIGHT UP YOUR UNGREATFUL ARSE YOU BLOODY PIRATE!"

Laughter came from the door, "No can do my lovely, not unless-" urgent whispering was heard from the other side of the door and I banged on it. "Sorry love I can't have you running off too soon. You'll just have to wait."

"WAIT FOR WHAT YOU JERK?!"

"For the right moment to let him see you." I could just see the smirk on his face taunting me.

"Does your face ever hurt from showing such an ugly smirk too much?" I said venomously.

"Not a chance love. And you know it only adds to my devilish charm." The sounds of retreating footstep echoed in my ears. I slide to the floor and crossed my arms staring moodily at the ceiling. What was that stupid Brit planning? Would he really harm Antonio? I remembered what he looked like when ordering the men to get ready. He wasn't afraid to kill, he wouldn't show mercy to my friend.

I sat by the door listening to the men run around shouting for about half an hour, the worry in my chest grew as time passed. I stood up and started pacing. I walked around the room for another fifteen minutes before I noticed a small knife in one of the book cases to my left. I rushed forward and grabbed it then ran for the door. I slipped the knife in to the knob and after awhile I heard a soft click meaning it was open.

Busting the door open I looked around, the men were below deck or in the rigging. Antonio's ship was very close and I opened my mouth to scream, "ANTONIO R-" my cry was cut off by Arthur's gloved hand.

"Shhh now my beautiful pet, we wouldn't want to spoil the fun." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath causing me to shiver. I felt cold metal being placed to my head and I instantly knew it was a pistol. I saw Antonio, his caramel skin almost glowing in the red and gold jacket he wore.

Antonio's ship was now parallel to ours and his eyes scanned the deck. "Why are you trespassing into my territory?!" He continued scanning the deck but his eyes became wide and he froze in shock when he saw me and the gun to my head. After a moment his body language showed anger and hate. I small boy ran up to him and tugged on his shirt slightly. The boy had brown hair with a curl to the right, he wore a red and gold Italian courtesan but he was clearly male. I figured he was Antonio's new plaything, but even his words couldn't warm his icy gaze.

"As you can see Antonio, if you do anything I don't like this young lady here will have her brains blown to bloody bits. And it would be such a waste," He bit my ear and licked up my neck slowly causing me to suck in a breath; "She is quite beautiful and would bring me much pleasure."

"If you so much as scratch her I will make you wish you were never born Kirkland. Hand her over!" Antonio's Spanish accent came out cold and menacing.

"What was that Antonio?" I heard the hammer of the pistol click to arm the weapon.

I saw the boy turn and look at me then looked at Arthur cruelly, his mouth opened to say something. Antonio cut him off with a glare then gritted his teeth and forced smile. "What is it you wish from me Arthur?" behind him the boy huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hm, what _do_ I want? That is an excellent question Lord Antonio. Bring her bloody brother a message from me. Tell him. . .his precious sister is mine and that she will be until I tire of her." My eyes widened in shock and I stepped forward slightly. In response Arthur tightened his grip on my arm immensely causing me to yelp in pain.

Antonio flinched, "What do you want for her?"

"You want to trade something for my beauty?"

"Yes, I just said that."

Arthur turned me around and I looked away. Using his fingers he lifted my chin so I looked in to his eyes. "What could you give me that is the same worth as this lovely face." His eyes captured mine and I found that my gaze couldn't leave his gleaming emerald ones. Arthur sucked in a breath and blushed ever so slightly, which caused me to shudder and imagine him kissing me. My eyes darted to his lips and I blushed realizing how tantalizing they looked. Arthur's hold on me relaxed a bit before he blinked and his beautiful eyes vanished for a moment. When he reopened them he whispered softly. "Nothing Antonio you have nothing I want, nothing." I blinked rapidly cutting off the images in my head.

"What did you say?" I asked, startled he spun me back around and nipped my neck.

"Nothing dear Beka." He whispered down my ear then pulled back and called out, "I don't believe you have anything I want, but perhaps the life of that boy beside you will suffice Antonio."

"His name is Romano! And you cannot have him! He is mine!"

"Yours? Oh so you've taken a fancy to him have you? Has love has made you weak, think of the riches you would receive from Francis if you saved her from the dreaded Arthur Kirkland. What happened to the strong Spanish Lord of the Sea? He would do anything for riches, for power, for pleasure. I don't believe you deserve your title anymore. Lords don't get attached, Lords don't think of others, only of themselves."

The last sentence seemed to be a side note to himself, but why would it be? Antonio paused at the words, "I am Antonio Carriedo, I am the Spanish Lord of the Sea, and control the waters around Spain. I am feared by many, and have been a Lord longer then you Kirkland; you have no right to disrespect me in such a way! If you doubt my power, then why don't we have ourselves a duel?!"

Great, why is it males always solve problems through violence? I mean seriously, why can't they both just give each other money and trade for me then go their separate ways and let that be the end of it. "For what reason? Name your stakes Spanish boy." The British pirate called

Antonio bristled at the word boy, "For dearest Beka. Winner takes her and sails off without a single shot or cannon fired. We fight until a yield or someone can't move with out being killed." His usually silky voice came out in a dangerous tone.

The gun to my head pulled back a little and Arthur laughed, "Very well then! No guns, I presume? Well how about I give you half an hour to prepare, then you are welcome aboard Spaniard and we shall begin." The gun was lowered from my head and I quickly stepped away as Antonio spun around with the boy streaming curses at him.

Half and hour later Antonio and Arthur met on the deck, and were surrounded by Arthur and Antonio's men. Antonio carried a large double edged ax and Arthur held a cutlass in his right hand. I caught Antonio's eye and he smiled then blew a kiss at me, giggling I waved back. The boy in the dress received a kiss from him then came and sat next to me. "He is mine bastard, lay off!" he grumbled to me.

Antonio raised his ax and someone shouted to begin. Arthur rushed in hoping to catch Toni by surprise. Toni just sidestepped the attack and brought his ax down, narrowly missing Arthur's head. Antonio caught Arthur's sword with the long handle of his ax and then turned the ax in a circle to dislodge Arthur's grip on his cutlass. The sword arched up in to the sky and embedded itself into the deck.

I seemed it would be a quick fight and I mused over the thought of freedom hoping Antonio would make this quick and not show off, I wanted to go home.

With a smirk Antonio glared at Arthur, lashing out with the butt of his ax he hit Arthur in his left shoulder. I heard a pop and saw Arthur wince, Toni had dislocated his shoulder and had effectively made Arthur's left arm useless. Bringing the ax in a horizontal sweep Antonio stopped centimeters away from Arthur's head. Arthur's only reaction was to lean in slightly. "Give up pretty boy? You would have lost if this had been a real fight." said a grinning Antonio.

I gasped, seeing why Arthur had only leaned forward. "You so sure about that? Look down idiot." Arthur held a gleaming knife to Antonio's chest, right where the heart would be. Seeing this Antonio faltered, he knew as I did that before his ax hit Arthur, the knife would have been plunged in and all Arthur had to do after that was move. In all rights Arthur would have won. But instead they both jumped back and Arthur grabbed his cutlass and they began to circle each other.

Antonio moved quickly to the left and swiped at Arthur's chest, Arthur in return jabbed at his side. They began a deadly dance of dodging, swiping, and stabbing. Each of their eyes focused on the other person. They fought for a long time neither of them giving ground to the other. Both locked into the dance they knew so well. Until, a stumble, the feet hit on the wrong beat and I saw him fall. The fall I knew would be the end of his dance. A rush of blond hair proved me to be right. A wore out and tired Antonio was on the ground with Arthur's sword to his throat.

"I-I yield." stuttered the Spanish Lord, his eyes found mine, "I'm sorry Beka, I'm sorry." Arthur pulled his cutlass away and backed up. I looked away a single tear falling from my face.

"You fight well. Now get off my ship, don't forget to give that message to her brother." Antonio's men slowly backed off the ship glaring at Arthur's men. "Now remember, not a shot is to be fired." smirked Arthur at the retreating form of Antonio.

~A couple hours later~

I crossed my arms and jutted a hip out glaring at Arthur as he removed his coat and hat then popped his shoulder back into place wincing only slightly. "Are you wishing for me to take off more? Or just undressing me with your eyes?" he spoke with humor, my face heated up and I flipped my hair.

"Who me? Why would I do that? You don't interest me much, besides your body is nothing compared to Antonio." I huffed.

Arthur stiffened slightly and turned to face me, his abs peeking through the unbuttoned shirt. He walked to me and grabbed my waist bringing me closer until his eyes were directly in front of mine and his lips centimeters from mine. "Oh really love? Then why are you blushing so much?" His hand moved to my neck and brushed a vein. "Why has your heart sped up?" his voice came out smoothly and calmly. I sucked in a breath and turned my head while closing my eyes. Arthur took advantage of my turned head to kiss my neck softly. I instantly opened my eyes, but wished I hadn't, far off in the distance I saw an all too familiar ship. I lost all control of my body and fell to the ground staring at the ship looming on the horizon.

"Beka? Beka what is it?" I slightly ticked off British voice penetrated into my thoughts.

"It's- it's him. . .he's back." I whispered watching the large black ship slowly growing bigger.

"Whose back, what are you talking ab-" Arthur must have caught sight of the dark ship that signified evil to all those that had been aboard it. "Who is that?" Arthur knelt beside me and pushed my hair behind my ear to see my face.

"It's the man that haunts my nightmares." I shuddered.


	5. BLAH SORRY

_**Hey readers, **_

_**Sorry this isn't an update on my story **____**. I've been having a hard time writing lately, so I've decided to rewrite my story. I'm going to go back from chapter one and correct and change things. So don't freak out when I take the chapters down. They will be reposted shortly **____**. I'm not changing the plot or characters so if you don't want to go back and read the story again that's okay too, the plot is still the same, I'm just adding minor events and changing most writing. Hopefully it will be much better then it is right now. Also I don't know how long it will take me to do all this because I will be doing this with both of my stories. So don't hate me when I take forever to post something!**_

_**I would really love new reviews on the new and improved chapters! (What writer doesn't though? xD)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hunter of Shadows**_


End file.
